


His greatest endeavour

by Dracosalive (livesybaby)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Virgin Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/Dracosalive
Summary: Draco's nervous for his first time
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	His greatest endeavour

"I don't know what I'm doing, Granger" he admits, with a loud swallow that makes his Adams apple Bob deliciously "I'm sorry, I just-.."

she's hushing him with her index finger against his parted lips "Just do what comes natural" and he thinks that maybe he can swallow his pride and put on that confident facade he's so skilled at faking but then she's surprising him by climbing into his lap and all logical thought filters out with the buzzing in his ears.

She takes his hands, placing them gently on her upper thighs - fingers brushing underneath her skirt. He wonders idly if she knows how crazy she drives him still wearing those school sanctioned skirts even though eighth years are permitted to omit their uniform.

She probably knows, it's all part of how she's been ruining him for the last few weeks.

He knows she's not as experienced as she's making out right now, straddling his thighs and tugging his quidditch jumper over his head, but he can work with this - can mask some of his sheer terror because she's taken all the control away from him and somehow, begrudgingly he's enjoying it.

He feels the telltale sign of finishing prematurely as she rocks her hips, grinding her knicker-clad core over his hardened cock. Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts.. Filch, Umbridge, Filch and Umbridge.. He hardly breathes when she guides him to lay back on the bed, lifting his hips unconsciously so she can tug down his trousers and shorts.

If you'd have told pre-war Draco Malfoy that one day he'd be stark naked on a bed in the head girls dorm allowing himself to be manhandled by none other than the swotty muggle born he'd terrorised for years he-.. Well, actually he probably would have made an embarrassing mess of his trousers and denied any impure thoughts of the bookworm until his dying day.

"Don't look so nervous" she whispers sweetly, she's naked now and climbing over him - his eyes zone in on her pert tits and all the air leaves his lungs "you're doing fine"

She kisses him and though they've been past this stage for a while now he still can't stop himself from whimpering into her mouth, a gentle sigh and a furrowing of his brow as she nibbles on his lower lip before sliding her pink tongue past the seam and pressing against his own.

He's shaky as he brings his hands up to caress her sides, slowly moving upwards until he nudges at the swell of her breasts and then with a semblance of courage he pushes further and cups them lightly. His fingertips sink into the soft flesh and his thumbs run over the soft nubs until they harden into stiff peaks and she moans his given name into his mouth.

He tries not to think about the absurdity of the situation as he rolls one nipple around lightly with his thumb and forefinger, pinching gently until she shudders and he can feel the wetness between her thighs soaking his lap. He's completely out of his element but the tiny sounds she's giving up so freely are all the encouragement he needs to push a hand down between them, through the short curls at her apex and then into the slickness waiting for him.

"Yes Draco!" she's sighing, pressing herself down onto his waiting fingers

She pushes herself upright, steadying herself with small hands against his taut abdomen and then she's rocking desperately on his crooked fingers, lips parted and gentle vowels slipping from between them.

Draco's certain he's never seen beauty until now.

She pushes her own hand down her body, fingers teasing her clit in the skilled way only she knows how and then Draco's watching her come apart above him - her tiny frame trembling as she tightens over his fingers, her brows furrowed together and her lips parted in a delicious 'o' - he's never seen a girl orgasm before but he knows he wants to watch Hermione fall apart over and over and over.

"Are you ready?" she's asking and he's nodding shamelessly, lip bitten red and swollen from witnessing the spiritual event he's just been exposed to.

He unconsciously holds his breath as she grips his cock firmly, rising on high knees until she gradually presses down over him - the head parting her folds and then inch by inch until he's buried deep inside her and he feels like he might pass out from the sheer pleasure he's experiencing right now.

"Oh, fuck Hermione" he groans out, all the air from his lungs chasing his words as his thumbs and fingers bruise their way into the soft space around her hips "Fuck, don't move - this could be embarrassing-.."

"Did you ever think about the fact that your parents must have had mad, lust-filled sex in order to conceive you?" she smirks at the horror dawning on his face

"Merlin, Granger - I was trying to stave off an early orgasm, not make my cock shrivel up in the process"

It's enough to fight the oncoming swirl in the pit of his stomach and soon with just a single circle of her hips she has him right where she wants him, begging and whining beneath her.

"Granger, please-.." he's croaking out and then with a grunt he watches as she starts bouncing up and down rhythmically - it's like all his Christmases have come at once.

He'd like to later tell anyone who'll listen that he flipped her over and drove into her like a dog in heat but even Draco Malfoy is man enough to admit that he let her work his orgasm from him rather quickly, the steady gyrating of her hips enough to render any man speechless - Draco was practically catatonic.

"Nngh-.. Granger" he whimpers unintelligibly "I'm there-.. I'm there-.."

He's not even regretful to admit that his entire body trembled under her hold, his moans came out incoherent and as cliche and hufflepuff as it sounds he's pretty certain he saw stars for a moment, stars and constellations and bright colours that spelled out her name in cursive, plastered across his soul from that moment there on.

He's pleasantly aware of her lips on his throat, her hand against his chest where his heart is racing like a stampede of thestrals beneath his ribcage. He's not embarrassed at the way he's clutching her tightly and stroking her hair and muttering his appreciation frantically.

He decides at this point that he can never let her go.

They fuck a grand total of three more times before their rounds the next night, he walked into the great Hall that morning with an air of arrogance he hadn't held since before the war. Only, she's on his arm this time and he ignores the stares and whispers from the rest of the slytherin table as he pulls her down into his lap and watches as she spreads jam on toast for him, his arm possessively around her middle.

Draco has a lot of sins to repent for and coming back for his final year was his attempt at finding his pride again but nothing could hold a candle to the achievement of earning Hermione Grangers heart.

He considers it his greatest endeavour. 


End file.
